Incesto en juego
by Nonaka-kun
Summary: Un especie de sentimiento crece dentro de uno de los guardianes de Ains, pero eso seria una rebelión para el y los demás seria, competir contra el, de alguna manera eso es lo que piensa ya que su hermana esta enamora exactamente de Ains. ¿ Como un travesti podría vencer a un gran mago ?


Overlord

Capitulo Uno: La gran fiesta.

Una tarde cualquiera Ains Ooal Gown declaro una reunión, la cual solicitaba la presencia de todos los guardianes de piso, únicamente mujeres asistirían a tal evento, el motivo era desconocido, pero todas ellas tenían que ir lo más hermosas que pudieran….

Aura y Mare se encontraban en su cuarto, +++++ se encontraba muy entusiasmada por lo que le esperaba esa noche, conjunto tras conjunto, no podía decidir cuál era el mejor.

"recuerda hermana hoy no puedes verter como un chico hoy tienes que mostrarte muy linda frente a él"

Eso le dijo Aura a su hermano, quien vestía a diferencia de ella, Mare vestía siempre como una chica.

La mejor descripción posible a esa situación seria. Vestido tras vestido, no podía elegir cuál sería el mejor para la noche, había una razón importante por la que no podía decidir, y esa era gracias a que siempre había vestido trajes de hombre.

No tena la menor idea de cómo combinar ropa casual, o aun más complicado, elegir un vestido.

Aura: Que voy hacer, esas dos definitivamente se robaran la noche, son demasiado hermosas, ¿¡qué voy hacer!?

Esa reunión ya se había convertido en algo más que solo un encuentro.

Mare: Tranquila hermana,….cálmate… yo creo…que te verías bien con…con cualquier cosa…

Mare se encontraba sentado en la cama observando a su desesperada hermana, su desesperación era tan grande que se podía sentir que se compartía su acompañante.

Aura: No lo entiendes esto en un duelo.

Mare: Un…duelo... dijo sosteniendo su báculo con las manos temblorosas.

Aura: Cla-cla-ro…no es como si yo quisiera que él me notara….

Sonrió al terminar esa oración tan sospechosa.

Mare: No…no creo que…debas esforzarte demasiado hermana…

Aura: Tonterías ¡hoy será un gran duelo!

Eso dijo, pero no sabía que esas palabras eran incorrectas.

No para ella sino para alguien más.

No era solo sus palabras, su entusiasmo de verse con él, de ser la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Derrotar a una adulta con grandes pechos,

Derrotar a una niña con mucha más esencia moe que ella.

Eso era lo que lastimaba a ese chico frente a ella.

"Acaso ella no haría lo mismo por mí, no…no se esforzaría por mi" pensó.

Aura: ¿Cuál te gusta de estos dos? Dijo sosteniendo dos vestidos.

Excelente ...

Aura: Cual te gus- …oye…oye…despierta, despierta.

Mare estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Aura: ¿Qué te pasa? dime…

Mare: …..Yo…yo creo que ese se ve mejor en ti.

Eligio uno.

Aura: Ah, ese, si…se ve bien, gracias hermano.

"Por que hacer algo como eso, acaso celebraba algo, pero si no hemos hecho nada nosotros, o eso es lo que creo, nos estarán ocultando algo…" seguía pensado Mare.

Aura: Tienes razón…este se ve bien, mejor que todos.

Distraído en sí mismo no se percato que su energética gemela tenia puesta ya el vestido.

Mare: Ah ... ah ... ah ... con-por-cuando ...

Aura: Jajajaja, no me subestimes, puedo ser muy rápida en cambiar de ropa…aunque demore un poco…por esta nueva ropa

Mare: Es cierto, nunca has estado así vestida….

Aura: Si…es verdad…pero aún falta… ¡mi rostro, hermano, mi rostro debe verse mucho más lindo que el de esas dos!

Con una especie de maquillaje, o algo así, Mare empezó a embellecer la dulce cara de su hermana frente al espejo.

Aura: Jejeje, que bueno que sabes hacer esto, me salvaste, yo no tengo ni las mínima idea de cómo verme mas femenina, gracias.

Mare: No es para tanto, además tu ya eres…eres bastante….femenina.

Aura:…..no digas locuras hermano…eso es muy tonto….

Respondió con una sonrisa forzada al comentario.

... ..

Mare: Esta listo.

Aura: Aaaaaaaah, quede hermosa, gracias hermano. Dijo mientras se veía en el espejo.

Mare: Como dije no es para tanto…tú ya…

Aura: Parecerás un inútil y un cobarde, pero eso es mentira…

Excelente ...

Aun después de ser abrazado por una belleza, no sentía nada, aun teniendo la cara de ella tan cerca, no sentía nada, gracias a ese comentario.

Mare: ¿Sientes algo por él?

Dijo sin tartamudear.

Porque pregunto eso, Mare,era una persona timida, lo suficiente como para ignorar su presencia, no podía decir algo con tan valor de esa manera, de donde había surgido ese valor, acaso el por fin se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo era el de un chico.

Aura:…mmm… pasa con esa pregunta hermano…algo tan repentino….como dices algo…así…

Esa chica se sintió incomoda o mejor dicho sorprendida por esa pregunta, estaba conociendo otra faceta de su hermano.

Además esa pregunta era casi una grosería para su señor. Los guardianes de la tumba nuca podían revelarse a su creador. Entonces que pasaba.

Excelente ...

Al ver el silencio de su hermano dando a entender que esperaba su respuesta, Aura decidió irse, como la mejor ruta posible.

Aura: Bueno…es mejor que…me vaya, no quisiera llegar tarde.

En cuanto a la forma de pensar de Mare…

Solo era poco centímetros para dejar las coas mal, si salía por esa puerta, su día a día cambiaria para siempre, podría escapara diciendo "Lo siento solo fue una broma", pero eso no sería correcto, no aguantaría seguir viviendo sin decirle lo que sentía. No podía dejarla ir.

"Aun si cree que estoy loco por lo que diré no me rendiré"

Mare: Espera…aun no me…aun no me respondes…

Así que sosteniendo unos de sus brazos la detuvo. Esta ocasión ya no podía mostrase como siempre, con los adjetivos que son su perfecta personificación, inútil y cobarde. Había decidido cambiar su personaje.

Por su hermana.

Por la persona que ama.

Aura: Oye…no…no es gracioso…ya déjalo…

Mare: No es un juego…hay algo que quiero decirte.

Pero porque ahora, acaso solo el hecho de verla esforzarse para alguien mas fue suficiente para escapar esos sentimientos tan rápido…

Mare: Me alegra decirte mucho que te esfuerzos demasiado por una persona….

Aura: Que…que dices...siempre he sido así….

Sus caras estaban sonrojadas.

Mare: Es verdad…. lo harías todo por los demás…como pude olvidarlo siendo tu hermano….pero…me pone celoso que lo hagas para el… ¿te gusta verdad?

El rostro de Aura se oculto recargándose sobre la puerta frente de ella.

Aura: Y…eso que…es un problema…para ti...los hermanos no pueden…

Mare: Eso no importa, yo…..tú me gustas Aura.

...

Mare: Te admiro, lo que haces por mí, defenderme de los demás por mi tonta timidez, ayudándome con mis trabajos en el lugar,…no me importa si no eres femenina…..yo te veo como la chica más linda del mundo.

El rostro de Mare estaba rojísimo por la vergüenza.

Aura:….que mentiroso eres…como podrías estar orgulloso de mí…yo siempre te causo muchos problemas…no soy una chica perfecta….además todo eso de lo que estas orgulloso de mi son las coas por las que te meto en problemas…por mis comentarios hacías los demás…te golpean por defenderme…por m ayuda en tus trabajos…son los que yo provoco…exactamente de que estas orgulloso…

... ..

Soltó su mano y salió.

...

Así despertó Mare.

"Aaaaaaaah" grito acostado en su cama o lo que parecía un lugar especial para dormir.

"Un…un sueño…..un sueño….debía saberlo, yo nunca podría decirlo…"

Se sentía aliviado, pero ese alivio se iría pronto.

Sebas: Mare comportarte

Uno de los guardianes más cercanos a su líder se encontraba a un lado de su cama, sentado.

Mare: Que…que...haces…aquí…

El pensamiento de que lo observo mientras dormía lo asusto desapareciendo su pasada tranquilidad.

Sebas: Te recomiendo que no te muevas demasiado porque….

No se había dado cuenta por haber despertado repentinamente, pero sus brazos pulsaban demasiado, se sentían como si los apretaran hasta explotar, y no solo era esas extremidades de su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo, piernas y cabeza, se sentían al límite.

Mare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

Un grito espeluznante se escucho en no solo en el cuarto quizá también afuera del pasillo.

Sebas: Es mejor que no te muevas, tu cuerpo aun no sana completamente.

No estaba vendado o conectado a una maquina o algo por el estilo, no era un hospital de un planeta llamado Tierra, su enfermero le estaba curando con una clase de hechizo.

Mare: Porque…porque….me duele todo mi…cuerpo…

Sebas: …..Es obvio que no lo recordaras….es mejor que descanses un poco más, aun así no olvides tu vigilancia en tu piso.

Sebas sin decir ni un solo comentario más salió del cuarto..

"No acaba de decir que no me moviera y ahora me dice que tengo que vigilar mí, pero tiene razón el no es ese tipo de persona". Pensó ++++.

Pero otro pensamiento llego a su cabeza, uno muy importante.

Mare: ¡Aura!

Pero nadie respondió. Mare era el único que estaba en el cuarto.

Nadie más, aparte del escurridizo Sebas parecía haber estado ahí.

Preguntarse por su hermana aun mas sería incomodo, así que no le dio importancia.

Ahora no tendría que soportar lo que seguía después de ese sueño, como podría vivir con su hermana de ahora en adelante, saber que su propio hermano siente algo mas, sería algo incomodo.

Con lo que aparentemente parecían lagrimas escurridas por todo su rostro, se levanto de la cama, se lavo la cara, se vistió y salió del cuarto. Si aun con todo ese dolor, no debía abandonar su deber, no debía defraudar a su señor.

Se dirigió a su respectivo piso esperando ver a su hermana, pero no se encontraba ahí, por alguna razón eso le molesto.

Una de las razones por la que ignoro el hecho de su hermana desparecida en la mañana, era porque, siempre es la primera en levantarse y dedicarse al cuidado del castillo. Desde su piso.

En donde no estaba.

Mare: Ella debería estar aquí

Shalltear: No te preocupes por ella pequeño héroe con apariencia de inútil.

Dijo la guardiana de primer, segundo y tercer piso, quien se aproximaba corriendo...

Mare: Héroe…inútil…

Shalltear: De verdad, no pensé que pasaría eso….pero me sorprendes…no estoy interesando en ti pero eso definitivamente es para llamar la atención a cualquiera….incluso a "el".

Mare: Que, que, que…de que estás hablando...yo…no…

Shalltear: ¿No lo recuerdas? Eso y aquello, después de todo eso…no lo recuerdas.

Mare: No….no…no... Te entiendo...

Su rostro expresaba confusión mientras que la de su acompañante una quizá, muestra de admiración.

Al llegar adonde se encontraba, se acerco al rostro de +++++ con las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzarlo y lo miro con unos ojos atemorizantes, a pesar de su cara de loli.

Shalltear: ¡Como te atreves a olvidar esa noche, después de que te comportaste de esa forma frente a nuestro señor!

Mare:…señor…señor…ah…ah… ¡nuestro señor!…

Casi suelta su báculo después de darse cuenta de los comentarios.

Shalltear: Quien diría que con esa ropa de verdad eras un hombre…

Miro fijamente la blusa y falda de Mare.

Mare: Eeeeeeh…eso...eso no importa…que fue lo que hice…. ¡.no te vayas! Shalltear.

Shalltear: ¡No te lo diré, averígualo por ti mismo!

Se fue la primera.

Y con eso su confusión aumento mucho más.

Mare: Seguramente esta burlándose de mí, como siempre lo hace….yo no podía hacer nada contra nuestro señor…

Decidió olvidar los comentarios de esa loli, dado el hecho que confiaban mucho entre ellas, esos comentarios fueron dados por falsos.

Después de esa pequeña charla, siguió cuidando su piso, pasaron casi dos horas, pero ella no llegaba.

Llego un segundo visitante.

El encargado del quinto piso, Cocytus.

Acercándose lentamente a Mare, hablo.

Cocytus: ¡Eso es ser un hombre, yo pensaba que eras un inútil, pero de verdad tienes el espíritu de hombre, pero eres un tonto al pensar en ganar contra nuestro señor!

Uno más mencionaba a esa persona.

Mare. Que….que…que hecho yo…

Cocytus: No hay manera en que lo ocultes, ya no hay vuelta atrás o un punto de retorno, tus acciones las enfrentaste con el orgullo de un duro hombre., aun así, no eres más que nuestro señor

Mare: No lo entiendo…Cocytus…que hice…

Cocytus: No seas presumido, eso es molesto, no manches tu orgullo de hombre, por el que tanto peleaste.

Recargando una de sus grandes tenazas en el hombro derecho de Mare dijo.

Cocytus: No te deprimas por ese momento, con esa fortaleza seguro encontraras alguien con tus mismos pasatiempos, tu esfuerzo será reconocido.

Soportando el dolor de su espalda, dijo aun confundido.

Mare: Alguien más….con mis…pasatiempos…., que quieres decir…

Cocytus: Me regreso a mi piso, solo quería ver que no hulleras aun después de eso…

Salió el segundo.

Excelente ...

Pasaron tres horas más y ella no aparecía.

"Tus acciones, ser un hombre, no lo creían de mi, que es todo eso, no lo entiendo, porque no lo explican mejor." Pensó ++++++.

Esos comentarios solo lo confundían más y no solo eso le preocupaba, también la ausencia de su hermana era algo muy molesto.

Pudo ignorar las palabras de la guardiana del primer, segundo y tercer piso pero no los de Cocytus, no jugaría con esos comentarios, ese guardián era lo completamente sincero como para jugar con esas palabras.

Por desgracia esa sinceridad atormento a Mare.

Acaso había una conexión entre su sueño y las conversaciones, si así fuera que había pasado.

Las consecuencias de esa conexión le llenaban la cabeza con ideas fatales.

Mare: No, no eso no puedes ser…pero y si lo es….no…nunca podría hacerle algo a mi señor.

Esas 5 horas fueron angustiosas y ya no podía evitar más su preocupación.

Pero antes de salir corriendo a quizás su final algo toco su espalda.

Aura: ... ..Mare ...

Al darle la cara a esa persona, su rostro accidentalmente se sonrojo, había recordado su sueño.

Ese bulto frente él, emitía una gran, pero gran vergüenza, su rostro al igual que la persona frente, también estaba rojo, pero con la gran diferencia de estar al punto de arder,

Aura:….ho-ho...hola hermano…

Mare: Aaaaah….don-don-donde has estado…me había preocupado…

Aura. Perdona por eso, tenía cosas que hacer, no era necesario que te preocuparas.

Mare: Tienes razón, eres muy fuerte para dejarte vencer tan fácilmente.

Aura: Es cierto, nadie…nadie ¡puede conmigo!

Dijo inflando el poco pecho que tenia.

Mare: Creo que ya puedo dejar de preocuparme…

La expresión de Aura cambio al instante.

Aura: De que tenías que preocuparte, yo estoy bien, te dije que lo olvidaras.

Mare:…. A decir verdad…Shalltear y Cocytus han venido a decirme cosas raras sobre algo que paso anoche, cosas como que los impresione, el orgullo de un hombre y que no soy fuerte como para vencer a nuestro señor…gracioso ¿no?, yo retar a nuestro señor, sería una locura…jajajaja.

Tendrá: ... ..

Mare: Hermana….

Aura: Aaah, es cierto, tú no eres más que un inútil y un cobarde...como podrías demostrar ser un hombre…jejeje.

Respondió con un tono melancólico.

Mare: No...no es para tanto hermana…en serio que estaban pensando…eso me asusto mucho.

...

Mare: Por cierto, ¿sabes porque mi cuerpo me duele mucho?, se siente como si me hubieran aplastado con una gran roca….aah que dolor...

Tratando de mover su cuerpo, pregunto, pero su hermana dándole la espalda dijo.

Aura: Quizá es el cansancio.

...

Mare no dudaba de las palabras de su hermana, aun si ella actuara rara, el confiaba en Aura, así que no pregunto mas.

Pasaron las pocas horas del día que sobraban, con un ambiente tenso y dolor en todo el cuerpo, acabo un día tan doloroso y confuso.

Esa noche…

Mare: Que…que…dolor…duele...duele.

Entro a la cama con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse mucho más pero eso era imposible, su dolor ya era irresistible, solo fue miedo.

Mare: Creo que por fin puedo descansar un poco, hoy no fue mi día.

Con todos esos comentarios insultantes y sin razón alguna, molestaron su cerebro al punto de hacerlo punzar y en cuanto su cuerpo era un martirio aguantar dolor en todas partes. Pero como guardián del piso ++++, no podía dudar quejarse libremente como un niño berrinchudo.

Al final dormir es lo mas relajante que podía hacer, pero tampoco fue de esa manera.

Que eran todos esos comentarios, la razón de su dolor, el comportamiento de su hermana, eran extraños, eventos que estuvieron presentes todo el día no podían ser ignorados.

Eso, le impidió un buen sueño.

Mare: Aahh, debería preguntarle a….no, no, no, no si pregunto más cosas relacionadas con su comportamiento seguro me mata…no quiero eso.

Aura no hablo en todo el día o lo poco que sobraba, después de su respuesta hacia la pregunta de +++++. Al terminar de su vigilancia de piso, se dirigió a su respectivo cuarto y no volvió a salir.

Mare: Seguramente mañana….

...

Cerró los ojos y acabo.

...

"Perdóname por corresponder tus sentimientos pero, no te amo, no…"

... ..

Hace tres semanas el líder de la gran tumba de Nazarick, Ains Ohh Goal, descubrió o mejor dicho gano un nuevo ítem, este era un raro objeto, nadie del lugar le conocía, ni sus efectos, ni orígenes, por seguridad decidieron probarlo, en lo más alto de la tumba. Se encontraban todos reunidos, nadie faltaba. Y en el filo de la noche, Ains decidió probarlo, siendo el líder con demasiado poder emanando, era el adecuado para probarlo, o quizás fue que ni uno de las otras personas presentes le pedirían el "honor" de probar sus poderes antes que el.

El ítem era una especie de báculo, formado por una raíz muy rara en el mundo, y dado eso no sería una rama de árbol normal, su color era blanco, casi transparente, el cual parecía formar diferentes colores, su medida era casi 50 centímetros de largo, en cuanto a la parte de arriba, era formada por una esfera de 10 centímetros de diámetro, esta parte no tenía color era una especie e vidrio.

Ains: Muy bien empezaremos por ver su funcionamiento.

Forjo con su mano derecha el objeto, esperando el poder que realizaría, pero lo que paso no era algo esperado.

Una onda de aire se disparó siendo el báculo el centro, golpeando, a todos en el lugar.

Inesperadamente Ains con todo su poder no pudo soportar el golpe.

Albedo: ¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¿Está bien?

Albedo fue la primera en correr hacia Ains, seguida de las demás chicas, Shalltear y Mare.

"¡Señor, Señor!" gritaron.

Al tratar de pararse Ains tuvo una idea de porque el golpe.

Ningún ítem hacia eso, era absurdo pensar en que estuvieran defectuosos, entonces la única opción es, una incompatibilidad.

Ahí surgió otra duda.

Es cierto que Ains era el mejor mago entre todos, ¿porque no funciono?

Era molesto buscar alguna respuesta a esa pregunta, así que decidió dárselo a cada uno para probar si funcionaba.

"Ellos soportaran el impacto". Pensó AIns.

Todo seguía igual, hasta el turno de Mare.

"Es cierto ella siempre usa un báculo, quizá con ella funcione".

Mare: Aaaah…espero...que…no...me…golpe…aaahh.

Con las piernas temblando tomo el báculo y con las dos manos que ahora también estaban temblando, lo alzo y activo el poder.

"..."

Por cerrar los ojos no pudo ver a su alrededor que pasaba pero, el objeto había funcionado.

Pero lo peor fue que….

Todos estaban desmayados, incluso Ains

Mare: Que….que paso….

Pero al tratar de ayudar a los demás.

Mare: Mi…corazón…duele…duele…mucho…

(Tú, sin ambiciones, como los anteriores, sin deseos carnales o lujuriosos, o de poder, serás poseedor de mi poder, un poder para cumplir, tu único deseo…el deseo que siempre has escondido….ahora te doy el valor de lograrlo)

Eso dijo una voz que sonó en la mente de Mare.

... ..

Ese ítem no era solo incompatible con los demás si no que parecía tener algo más..

".doc"


End file.
